Slime Datta Prologue
Return to Novel list: Active Novel Projects Why is it… that I can’t have a normal life? ' ' After I graduated, I applied to and joined a major company as a general contractor. As of now, i’m 37 years old… living alone… meaning I do not have a girlfriend… ' ' While my elder brother is off supporting our parents I am capable of living the life of a selfish swinging and indulging bachelor. ' ' I’m not short and have an above average face to boot, but regardless i’m not that popular. ' ' I ‘did’ try quite hard to get a girlfriend and have confessed three times! ' ' … ' ' But I also had my heart broken and received three cold shoulders as well… ' ' Haaaah….. honestly…. this year… my luck with women was less than ideal. ' ' Well, i’ve been busy with work so you can’t say I should have anything to be embarrassed about. ' ' … ' ' Does that sound like an awkward excuse..? ' ' No, why would you think something like that? ' ' (???) “Sorry to keep you waiting Senpai!” ' ' A smiling, fresh-faced young man walked towards me, a beautiful woman walking beside him. ' ' He’s my Junior, Tamura, and with him is the ‘Madonna’ of the company. She had agreed to swap contact information with him. Since then i’ve more or less been providing him with dating advice close to something like a ‘marriage consultation’. ' ' Ahhh… the reason I was asked here was to play his marriage consultant…. I wonder what his intentions are to choose someone as unpopular as myself…. ' ' Well, as I pondered this thought, I guess i’ll just lean on this pillar on the intersection to wait for them. ' ' “So, what is it you need to consult me with?” ' ' I asked while paying respects to the two. ' ' (Miho) “Nice to meet you, I am Sawawatari Miho. ' ' I always see you around, but this is our first time speaking so i’m a little nervous.” ' ' Haaah… I’ve gotten so tense! In the first place, i’m no good with talking to women and I always end up so frustrated… ' ' To begin with, why am ‘I’, a person who has never had a single relationship, being asked for love advice and acting as a marriage consultant?! ' ' “Uhmmm… My name is Satoru Mikami, please do relax, there’s nothing to be worried about. ' ' Since Miss Sawawatari is famous at work, I had already known who you were. Tamura and I had coincidently gone to the same University. ' ' From there we hit it off during a workshop and have been more or less friends since then.” ' ' (Miho) “Oho? I’m famous at work! Is there someone spreading strange rumors about me?!” ' ' “Ah, yes, yes, there was the love affair with the director~.... and there was when you were dating….” ' ' I accidentally began making fun of her… though I only intended it as a light joke, but her face instantly flushed red-hot and her eyes glistened with tears. Though… shamelessly enough, I do think her face became even lovelier. ' ' M joes always seem to lack delicacy. They’re always so bad that everyone hates them… Sigh, I always realize they’re in poor taste after the fact though. ' ' I did it again too, i’m such a bastard… ' ' God damn it Tamura! Intercede already, explode and cut this off so I don’t end up adding more fuel to the fire! ' ' (Tamura) “Haha, Senpai, please stop with the accusations! Miho, he’s only joking a little, no need to get upset.” ' ' Temura cut in with a uplifting attitude. While I was having serious difficulty with the situation, my junior handled it without issue. ' ' He cleared the air with a refreshing behavior that was devoid of sarcasm. ' ' Tamura is still just 28 years old which makes him considerably younger than me, but we tend to get along well for some reason. He’s also quite honest, he’s not fake at all… Is he just blessed with pure honesty..? ' ' “Ah, sorry, i’ve been quite inconsiderate haven’t I? ' ' This isn’t really a good place to talk, why don’t we have a little chat while we find somewhere to eat.” ' ' There’s no real helping it at this point. I’m totally envious of him. ' ' “”Hyaaa?!!!!”” ' ' “”””Kyaaaaa!!!!!!!”””” ' ' Suddenly there was screaming and total confusion. ' ' “Get out of the way or you’re dead!” ' ' As I heard that I swung around to the direction of the voice. A man is running towards us with a purse and a kitchen knife. ' ' I hear more and more screams. ' ' He’s coming right at me… He’s brandishing the knife…. ' ' “...Tamura…” ' ' *Gphshh* ' ' Without thinking, I pushed Tamura down, out of the way. ' ' *Kwirckh* ' ' I hear a sickening sound and felt a pain in my back. ' ' Looking back at the running man, he said something with his words decaying into sobs. ' ' “You were in the way….” ' ' Looking back at him as he runs away, he certainly is crying. ' ' I check to see if the two are safe. Just as I do, Tamura is soundlessly crying as he grabs ahold of me. Sawawatari seems to be in total shock because of the ordeal, but doesn’t look to be hurt at all. ' ' Seeing that, I felt a sense of total relief. ' ' However…. my back feels really hot. The sensation that simply goes beyond pain, my back feels like it’s on fire. It’s so hot… make…. it stop! ' ' <> ' ' Perhaps… Was I just stabbed? ' ' I was stabbed… I’m dying? Waaaaa i’m…. ' ' <> <> ' ' (Tamura) “Senpai… the blood… it’s not stopping! I can’t stop the blood from flowing… it’s everywhere…” ' ' Gah, who’s being so noisy? ' ' Ah, Tamura… tsk…. I thought I was hearing a strange voice, but it’s just Tamura... ' ' Blood? Of course i’m bleeding, i’m only human and was just stabbed… But… there’s no pain… ' ' <> ' ' Ahhh…. crap.. my consciousness seems to be getting all messed up from the pain and anxiety… ' ' *Kuaa* ' ' “Ta… Tamura… hah, it’s so noisy… T… th… this isn’t that.. bad… Don’t you worry…” ' ' (Tamura) “Senpai… th… there’s so… so much blood…” ' ' Tamura’s sobbing face turned blue. ' ' Hah… he’s trying to carry me.. nooo… my manliness will be forever ruined! ' ' I tried to check on Miss Sawawatari… but… my vision is betting a bit hazy… I can’t make her out anymore… ' ' My back isn’t hot anymore though… I’m actually… starting to feel very… cold… ' ' Hell, this is really bad isn’t it. ' ' This is what normally happens when you’ve lost too much blood right? ' ' <> ' ' -Hey… what? What did you say? I couldn’t quite… hear that… ' ' I tried to speak, but nothing came out… ' ' This is seriously dangerous, I might really be dying… ' ' The heat… the pain… ah… crap… everything is gradually fading away... ' ' It’s… so… cold… ' ' There’s no way it can be so cold… ' ' What… terrible… coldness… ' ' I’m so preoccupied with this intense… cold… ' ' <> ' ' <> ' ' As my mind fades, there’s a sudden flash of realization that occurs to me. In that instant everything becomes lucid. There’s still something important to be taken care of. ' ' The contents of my Computer’s hard drive!!! ' ' “Tamura! This is seriously important! ' ' If I die…. You ‘need’ to take care of my computer… ' ' Drop it into a pool of water, electrocute it. I don’t care, just delete the contents completely!...” ' ' After I forced out those words, everything quickly began to fade, as if the last of the energy had been burned up. I suppose I just used the last of my strength to convey that request to Tamura… ' ' <> ' ' For just a moment, Tamura’s face went completely blank. ' ' …. Did he not get it? ' ' Then, as if coming to a realization of what I had meant, ' ' (Tamura) “Hah.. That’s just like you Senpai…” ' ' His face seemed to recover slightly with a slight wry smile. ' ' Ah… that’s better… I don’t want to see a grown man crying… Even a bitter smile is better than that. ' ' (Tamura) “The truth is… I wanted to boast a bit about Sawawatari… I wanted Senpai to be proud of me and… and…” ' ' Hmph, I thought as much.... that’s just like him anyway. ' ' “Ah Damn it all… just make her happy, you have my permission if that’s what you’re after. ' ' Just you remember my… computer…” ' ' Using the last of his willpower to force out his final statement, Satoru Mikami had died. His life cut short. ' ' However, however, it would seem that his soul was accidentally linked to that of the generation of a demon within the same time-space realm, but within a alternate dimensional space. ' ' Through an invisible crack within the dimensional wall, his soul was drawn in and linked into a lump of demonic energy that was present there. ' ' The demonic energy, from which demons and monsters are formed, linked to Satoru Mikami’s soul. Based upon his desires during his dying moments, a new body was constructed to properly match them. ' ' Though the probability of it occurring was astronomically improbable, Satoru Mikami was being reincarnated through the demonic energy. ' ' Gah, why can’t I get a normal life? ' ' After graduating, I managed to become a general contractor for a major company, I was only 37 years old and I didn’t even have a girlfriend. ' ' My older brother supported our parents so I was able to live a selfish life as a bachelor. ' ' Thanks to you… dear Virginity… ' ' Ahk, damn it all! ' ' I’m going to be leaving this world in mint condition still in the box and my son will join me as we cry in the afterlife together. ' ' Ah, at least I died before I turned forty… When I turned thirty, I became a true wizard. But, if I was a 40 year-old virgin… I would have become a sage… hah… becoming a sage wasn’t something impossible either. ' ' I think it might have been going a bit too far though. ' ' <> ' ' HEY! ' ' Being a sage isn’t a Unique Skill! ' ' Don’t you make fun of it! Waaaaaaaaah!!!!! ' ' Jeze, that’s seriously hurtful…. ' ' While nursing my mental wounds and damaged pride, he fell asleep. ' ' -This being dead thing… It’s not as lonely as I would have expect..ed… ' ' These were Satoru Mikami’s last thoughts as he left his world. Next Chapter: Slime Datta Chapter 1